Grandes Esperanzas
by aniko-ftv
Summary: Tanta decepción y sufrimiento. Tantos años engañado. Pero todo había cambiado. Ahora, con un chocolate en el bolsillo, se disponía a ir a ver al que entonces fue su amigo y perdió. Había vuelto, ya no estaba solo // OneSHOT de Lunático!


Bueno, aqui vengo con un pequeño atrevimiento por mi parte :) ¡Mi primer OneShot! ^^  
Hace ya tiempo que quería hacer uno y, aunque este es el segundo intento (el primero está incompleto), creo que la idea es buena. Luego, como la redacte... pues... personalmente, creo que se podría mejorar! Pero no pasa nadaaa, asi aprendoo! ^^

Pido, por favor, todas las críticas que se os ocurran :) POR FAVOR! Me hacen mucha falta! ^^

En fin, allá voy...

**Resumen**: Tanta decepción y sufrimiento. Tantos años engañado. Pero todo había cambiado. Ahora, con un chocolate en el bolsillo, se disponía a ir a ver al que entonces fue su amigo y perdió. Había vuelto, ya no estaba solo.

**NOTA**: // High Hopes - Pink Floyd // :3 Aunque no es un SongFic, lo escribí escuchando este tema porque me colocaba en la situación que yo quería. Pero, cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando traduje el tema y... me di cuenta que la letra viene al dedillo. ¡Mas perfecto imposible! **Recomiento**, por tanto, **escuchar el tema mientras leen!!** (Solo es una propuesta ^^)

**Disclaimer**: Antes que nada decir, por supuesto, que **todos los personajes** que use, **lugares** que los personajes visiten, etc, **son de JKRowling**. Además todas las ideas que se me puedan ocurrir, son inspiradas por la maravillosa saga que esta creó. Sobra nombrarla: Harry Potter ^^

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- **

Ya lo había previsto: cielo encapuchado, lluvia y mal tiempo en general. De algo le tenía que servir ese sexto sentido que su involuntaria condición le proporcionaba. A pesar de todo, la lluvia era un fino sirimiri y el viento solo molestaba a las copas de los árboles más altos. Él, por suerte, debajo de ellos, no tenía que preocuparse por ninguno.

Caminaba. Sin prisa pero con constancia. Tanto era el tiempo que había pasado que no moriría por unos minutos más. Había guardado tantos recuerdos horribles, había pasado tantos años sufriéndolos, había tantas cosas que podía haber evitado, había sentido tanta soledad. Nadie podía entender lo que verdaderamente había tenido que soportar durante, casi, 14 años. Catorce años en los que había cambiado, tanto.

Ya no era aquel joven estudioso y en las nubes que, en sus "buenos" tiempos (si es que, alguna vez, los había tenido), disfrutaba de las ocurrencias de sus alocados amigos. Ahora más bien parecía un viejo enfermo y exhausto, a pesar de sus escasos 35 años. Además, su rostro ya no lucía vivo y alegre, las pronunciadas patas de gallo eran un rasgo con el que ya se había familiarizado, al igual que con sus numerosas canas grises.

Remus Lupin sacó un trozo de chocolate de unos de los bolsillos de su vieja y gastada túnica y lo comió. No había dementotes cerca pero tampoco los necesitaba cerca para permitirse el capricho de uno de sus dulces favoritos. Sabía que el chocolate era un liberador natural de endorfinas hacía mucho. Desde que, en sus tiempos de estudiante, el gran Albus Dumbledore, se lo ofreciera tras una de sus transformaciones. Por ese motivo, no es extraño sentirse bien después de consumirlo.

Corrían tiempos difíciles. La probabilidad del comienzo de una nueva guerra era más que amenazante y nunca venía mal un pequeño trozo de alegría.

Particularmente, en ese momento venía estupendamente bien. El día se pronosticaba positivo. Remus Lupin podía asegurar que la única alegría del día no se la iba a proporcionar el chocolate. Había algo más...

Había sufrido tanto. Delante de la tumba de el que fuera su amigo y su pelirroja esposa había llorado a mares no solo por su muerte sino por la traición de su otro leal compañero: Sirius Black. Y, como todo nunca es suficiente, se había llevado con él, además, la vida del pequeño e indefenso Peter Pettigrew.

Lupin se había quedado solo. Nunca lo habría imaginado. Él, entre sus valientes amigos, siempre fue el más prescindible y peligroso. ¿Por qué no se lo había llevado a él entonces? ¿Por qué habían tenido que matar al único que disfrutaba feliz de su nuevo pequeño pedazo de vida, de su hijo, Harry? Y, lo que era peor, ¿por qué precisamente Sirius había sido el traidor? Su mejor amigo…

Pero ahora. Ahora todo era diferente.

Lupin paró ante la entrada de una grande y oscura cueva. Buscó su varita.

- ¡_Lumus_!

En seguida el rostro de su antiguo amigo surgió de entre las tinieblas. Precedido de su galante hipogrifo, Sirius Black ya no tenía cara de mortífago. No a sus ojos. Volvía a ser su sonriente e irónico amigo. Aquel que siempre le ayudaba con su pequeño problema peludo. Aquel que nunca había traicionado a su mejor amigo. Aquel que, por desgracia, había caído en la emboscada de Peter. Parecía mentira, que para un hecho verdaderamente inteligente que Colagusano hiciera, se hubiera llevado con él el honor y la vida, a fin de cuentas, de uno de sus supuestos mejores amigos.

Pero eso ahora no importaba lo más mínimo.

Quizás que el mundo mágico se enterase que un hombre lobo había dado clases en Hogwarts le había robado tiempo. Quizás su dimisión tambien. Pero ahora eso no importaba.

Lo único que importaba era que, de repente, ya no se sentía tan solo. Canuto, su viejo amigo, estaba con él.

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- **

**Espero que os guste!!**

**PEACE&LOVE**

**anikoko**


End file.
